Large populations around the world lack access to mobile broadband coverage. Typically, these uncovered populations live in remote rural areas of the world characterized by sparse population density, rugged terrain, lack of proper electricity or road infrastructure, low average revenue per user, demand uncertainty due to lack of device access.
Conventional mobile networks typically place base stations on 30-40 meter standard height towers. Providing coverage to large rural regions through the conventional approach requires several standard height towers and base stations. This makes conventional mobile network infrastructure deployment a very costly ordeal. The combination of high cost result in zero or negative return on investments for the network infrastructure owners and operators
Site evaluation is a critical step in cellular base station deployments. This evaluation provides insights on the propagation model, inter-site/cell interference, co-channel interference etc. specific to the intended deployment location.
Conventional mobile networks typically place base stations on 30-40 meter standard height towers. To pace with these network operators, several drive testing and cell planning service companies possess well established tools to conduct the necessary site survey and RF parameters evaluation.
However, elevating base stations to greater heights above ground provides improved propagation (ranges of 20-75 km) and presents an opportunity to reduce the total cost of ownership for the network infrastructure operator by deploying fewer elevated base stations to cover the same area. Elevated platforms include (but not limited to) tall towers, aerostats, drones, high-rise buildings and mountains.
Improved propagation range provided by an elevated base station requires the base station to serve greater capacity to satisfy the demand. Elevating base stations well above the surrounding local clutter reduces the angular spread (power azimuth angular spectrum) observed at the base station. Low angular spread opens up opportunity for high order sectorization (HOS) to meet the capacity demands of an elevated base station
One of the bottlenecks network operators face in attempting high-elevation deployments is the lack of site survey equipment for larger dimensions (ranges of 20-75 km) of cell coverage. The site survey companies are not yet motivated and geared to conduct R&D to resolve the challenges imposed by these tooling requirements.
It is desirable to have methods, apparatuses, and systems for determining whether a site supports a supercell base station.